Harry/Hermione Fluff That Really is Quite Weird
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: *For those of you who are reading Girls and this, the ending w/ Charlotte will not happen, I just wrote it in... I have plans for her...* Just as the title says, this is just some randon H/H fluff. For you R/H shippers, I haven't converted yet!


A/N: Okay, it's an early Sunday morning (I'm the only one awake in my house), and I'm listening to the radio and eating pretzel sticks. I think the only difference between salt and sugar is salt makes you thirsty. Anyway, I'm incredibly bored, and the salt is doing something to my brain, so I'm writing whatever comes to mind. At the moment, this is what is coming out, so if any of my other fluffy fics start like this one and you don't like this one, you might not want to read it. HERE YOU GO!

Disclaimer: All things in this fic except for the plot belong to J.K. Rowling, and I think Warner Brothers too, but I'm not sure…

Harry/Hermione Fluff That Really is Quite Weird  
**By Wolf Speaker**

"Hermione?" called Harry one night in the common room.

"How did you know I was here?" she said, coming out of the shadows.

"I'm just smart that way," Harry grinned. "I guess you know what I'm waiting for."

"Yes, I do. You know, Harry, you're really transparent," smiled Hermione. "Were Ron and I really supposed to believe you were doing Divination homework?"

Harry, surprising both himself and Hermione, put his arm around her.

"I was hoping you'd be smart enough and come down," he smiled at her.

Hermione, deciding to be bold and spontaneous, snuggled up to Harry.

"Like I said, you really are transparent," she looked up into Harry's face and smiled.

For a moment, they just sat there and smiled at one another. Then, as you may know already, Harry tilted Hermione's face toward his and kissed her. They were like that for a moment before someone clearing their throat surprised them out of their bliss.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something important?" smiled the man's head in the fire.

"Sirius I'm going to-" started Harry, grinning all the same.

"You'd have to find me first, and I'm making it hard enough for anybody to find me. Anyway, I came here to tell you I'm staying with my-" Sirius cleared his throat again "-_friend_ from school, because she lives closer to the school now."

"Who is this friend of yours, Sirius?" smiled Hermione. "Do we have to give you the sex talk?"

"Ha, ha. No, I've had that talk one too many times in my life, I don't need it again," smiled Sirius, his face looking more and more like the picture Harry had of him up in his dormitory.

"Sirius, I'll be fine," said Harry. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know. I'd just like to keep an eye on you," said Sirius. Suddenly his head was taken away, and replaced almost instantly by a female with long, wavy brown hair and glittering eyes.

"What he means to say," she said, "is that he worries extensively about you, Harry, and he's pining whenever you are too far apart, that he-"

Her head was then replaced quickly by a red-faced Sirius.

"Yeah, thanks, Charlotte," muttered Sirius. "Anyway, you guys can come and visit any time. Just let us know before hand."

At this point, it was impossible to keep a straight face.

"Ooo, I'm telling Remus about this one!" joked Harry.

"You do that, and Ron finds out about you two," said Sirius mischeviously. Hermione and Harry shut up instantly.

"Alright, well, we'll see you soon, Sirius," said Harry quickly.

****

*~*~After that, we go to Sirius and Charlotte's house~*~*

"What was that?" said Sirius once his conversation with Harry was over.

"Oh, I just thought I'd tell them a bit about what you were like at school," smiled Charlotte.

"Well, you really didn't have to. Harry worries enough for the both of us," muttered Sirius. "He acts like there are dementors everywhere, and that they know I'm an Animagus."

"Yeah, well you weren't much better when we were in school," said Charlotte, still grinning. "Did you really forget the first summer back after I started at Hogwarts, and how you-"

"Don't say it. I didn't forget that easily, not that I haven't tried," said Sirius. "I'm going to go visit Remus. Be back in a year, at the most."

A/N: Okay, that made no sense, and it really sucked, but that's what being incredibly tired and being on a salt-high does to you. You cannot flame me, because **Wolf Speaker bats eyes innocently** I'm only a yittle (little, according to my 3 year old neice) girl. I will seek revenge if you flame me, and my family is famous for revenge plots. I thank you for reading it, though, and I would worship you if you reviewed.


End file.
